Chapter 7: Scourge of Eddengarth
The scourge of Eddengarth paces back and forward, fuming silently. Betrayed by both Arglaxx and Emperor Antares, the Legion of H now stands alone. No stranger to treachery, HeChaos is particularly devastated by the fac the didn’t get the chance to betray the Emperor first. Unravelling a large campaign map in the war room, he gathers his few sane generals and begins to plot his revenge. First Arglaxx, then that fool King Lionel, and finally Antares must fall. If a darkness must return, HeChaos figures, it should be MY darkness… Mission 1 : Unbottling the Genie Find the Seal of Disapproval, rumoured lost somewhere close to home, in 10 turns. It is no fun being a mad tyrant. You have had more betrayals than hot dinners, it seems. Every enemy leader has some hulking great colossus that always seems to thwart you. Lying awake one night, you remember a deal you did with a devil many years ago. Your soul is, of course doomed, but the deal was that if you ever find the Seal of Disapproval, a legendary artifact, the devil will come and fight for your army. It seemed a fair trade at the time. Go find the seal. You are many things, but you are not an organised man. Months pass, and you cannot find the seal. Figuring there is no point going on without something you had no thought about in years, you hurl yourself from an Eddengarth tower window and end it all right there and then. In typical HeChaos fashion, the seal was right where you left it. Under your bed. Hillarity ensues as you break the seal and unleash your old friend Zeerzabahl from his infernal prison. He is singularly unimpressed that you have actually gone through with the soul bargain, feeling that he has been well ripped off, but grudgingly agrees to fight for you. Mission 2 : Grudges Long Held Destroy Braxis in under 20 turns. You still have not forgotten the sleight that your childhood friend, Baron Wolfgang, inflicted upon you many years ago. Whatever has happened since, it does not matter. He stole a girl from you and for that he must pay the ultimate price. With some delight you have noticed that Wolfgang has taken Braxis back from the barbarian lord Bors, and is trying to rebuild slowly. It might be fun to raze it to the ground. Watch out for Antares, who seems to have in for you lately. Again the Baron has thwarted you ! You are well used to incompetence from you men… hell that is what youp ay them for ! With your tail between your legs, you withdraw the Legion back Eddengarth so stew and simmer in anger. When you storm the walls of Braxis, Wolfgang seems to barely recognise you through his drunken stupor. He mutters something about there being too many ginger haired nutcases in the world and passes out, only to be rescued by some of his most loyal soldiers. Mission 3 : The Greatest Colossus In The World, Part III Destroy all rival colossi in the realm. Zeerzabahl is a proud, vain demon. Wich, of course, is to be expected when one stands eighty feet tall and is wreathed in flame and oozes death. He is constantly boasting about how he is the strongest colossus in the land. Sick of his inane chatter, you send him off to harass the other colossi and give you some peace and quiet. All colossi agree to fight except Antares, who seems busy just being evil somewhere else in the realm, and the Prime Ape who is experiencing fleas once again ! Zeerzabahl sure talked a big game, but in the end was all hot aire. With his defeat, you decide it really is too embarassing to get out there and face the other lords. You lock yourself away in a tower in Eddengarth and wait for the end of the world to come… which it seems is not that far away. Zeerzabahl talks a big game, but he certainly delivers. The carnage today proved to you only one thing… that you are a procrastinator and really need to be getting on with the issues at hand. Little things like, say, conquering the realm ? Mission 4 : Fools Rush In Capture the key provinces of the Vale of Shadows, Bog Stench and Gallowstones in under 30 turns. The sucess of your pet demon Zeerzabahl in the Greatest Colossus in the World Tournament has left you in a state of blind enthusiasm. It is clear to you that you cannot be stopped, and now is the time to gather support from your generals and muster the Legion. Travel to Bog Stench, Gallowstones and the Vale of Shadows and organise your battle plans. Zeerzabahl, arrogantly, has decided to sit this one out. You never were too good at all this conquering business, where you. Even as a little ginger haired boy, they would mock you when you could not even conquer your own bed lice. Your compaign is over, and propably a good thing too. Your continued succes surprises even you. The Legionnaires have not this many victories in all their collective lives, and it is starting to scare them. Just watch yourself or you may end up rulling Brandor, and that would indeed be scary. Mission 5 : The tides of chaos Destroy the cities of Drakondier and Helmguard. The thunderous sound of a fully assembled Legion is truly a sight to behold. Which you would hove, had you not slept in and missed their march out of Eddengarth. Riding to meet them, you bark out orders and set your sights on your nearest rivals, Belgrave of Drakondier and Lord Celen of Helmguard. Both are arrogant fools, one a pious zealot and the other a communist dictator. Strike them down, but be wary not to get caught in a war of attrition with your old allies Arglaxx and Antares. Just when it seems all is won, in your inimitable style you are able to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory. Your enemies close in around you and, being the coward you are, you get into a little rowboat and sail across the sea, hoping to put this whole farce behind you and start fresh. Perhaps you could design puzzle games somewhere… Helmguard fell quickly, Drakondier held out a lot longer. But your chaotic tactics proved too much in the end and soon you stand inside the Holy City, drinking from the Grail of Suul and wiping your mouth with religious tapestries. Life is good…relatively. There is still the issue of Antares and the throng of undead warriors to deal with… Category:Chapters